


Garlean Engineers: A Collection of Short Fiction

by Issinder



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issinder/pseuds/Issinder
Summary: I don't write a lot of long fiction, or any, to be fair. This selection of short stories revolving around Cid and Nero will be updated as and when I write them. I hope they bring you joy!





	1. Adrift (Cid, Nero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cid's quiet morning flight is interrupted.

The Enterprise was cruising along magnificently and things were humming just right. Cid casually held the rudder but there was honestly no need. The sky was nought but clear for miles, and the early morning sun shone bright from behind the ship, stretching out across the sky. The air was crisp and full of promise.  
‘Ugh.’ 

Something behind him moved. Well, nothing perfect ever lasts.

‘Nero.’  
‘Cid.’  
‘What in bloody blazes-’  
‘Now, before you-’  
‘-on my bloody ship?’  
‘I needed a place to nap.’  
‘It’s an airship, not a bloody inn.’  
Nero smirked, then. Or maybe he’d just never stopped. Maybe the smirk was permanent, like some sort of medical affliction. Cid spun the rudder, making Nero temporarily lose balance and stumble.  
‘We’re going back.’  
‘Don’t be petulant. If I’d known you’d had a journey of self-discovery planned at this ghastly early hour, I’d have made myself scarce already and kipped elsewhere. Do carry on, however. No need to stop your morning stroll in the aerial plane on my account.’

Cid eyed him with no little annoyance.

‘I come here to clear my head, not to entertain your fallen lordship.’  
‘Harsh words, Garlond. Overly so, I’d say.’

Cid spun the rudder again and the Enterprise resumed her earlier course.

‘Thank you.’  
‘I only did it because the sun was in my eyes.’  
‘You do have goggles, you know.’  
‘And you the potential to not speak.’  
‘And neither option, it seems, is appetising in the slightest.’  
The next five minutes of silence were so heavy it was surprising the Enterprise managed to stay airborne. Nero cleared his throat.  
‘I’ve been thinking-’  
‘Oh, goody.’  
‘Manners, Garlond. Let a man speak.’  
‘Fine.’  
‘What I was thinking-’  
‘If this is about adding a hot tub to the Enterprise again, I swear-’  
‘A perfectly viable idea-’  
‘I refuse to waste precious aether heating-’  
‘Just hire a dragon, then. It’ll do wonders for Dravanian relations.’  
‘Oh, it’ll do something, but I doubt it’ll be wonders. If you were hundreds of years old, how would you respond to some short-lived lifeform asking you to work as a glorified heater?’  
‘I’d be mildly insulted, yet curious.’  
‘It’s not happening.’  
‘Just use a fire elem-’  
‘How many times have we had this co-’  
‘Twelve.’  
‘…Twelve? Seems like more than that.’  
‘…Fourteen?’  
‘Nero…’  
‘Cid.’

Cid gently rested his head on the rudder. Nero had moved and was now standing next to him. Cid lifted his head, leaning it on one hand, elbow on the wheel.

‘Does this make you happy?’  
‘Annoying you, you mean?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Oh, immensely.’  
‘Wonderful.’  
‘…I also enjoy this view.’  
Cid looked out across the open sky, then over to Nero who seemed pensive. He wasn’t even smirking anymore. It was almost disconcerting.  
‘I always envied you. You took what you wanted and everyone let you.’

An image formed in Cid’s mind. Two boys, both gifted. Two young men, both geniuses. One man fighting the other’s shadow. He found it hard to argue with Nero at this point. Whether he liked it or not, he was right.  
‘I wouldn’t have stayed in Garlemald, no matter what they offered.’  
‘I know. The Garlean skies never could contain you. You wanted a different sky and here you are taking it, as you are wont to do.’  
‘You think me greedy?’  
‘Like a highly inventive Spriggan.’  
‘And you yourself.’  
‘My greed is simpler.’  
‘To surpass me?’

Nero looked at him then, and for the first time in a while Cid felt unsettled.  
‘Not of late.’  
‘What, then?’  
‘To understand you.’

Silence.

‘You didn’t stow away accidentally.’  
‘I did not. ‘  
‘What is there to understand, Nero?’  
‘Everything!’

The two men eyed each other. Nero looked at Cid with an intensity bordering on madness.

‘Your sense of self amidst all this freedom. How you keep yourself in one piece in all this open sky. Your inherent, unshakeable surety of purpose. I wish, no, crave, to understand how it is that you remain yourself.’  
‘I-‘  
They locked eyes and Cid saw a hunger there, similar to his own thirst for knowledge and understanding. He also saw fear. Nero, for all his grandstanding, was a man adrift.

‘Surety of purpose did not come to me overnight, and the decision to leave Garlemald took many a hard consideration. As you rightly stated, I could have had anything.’  
‘And did.’ It sounded resentful, but it was the truth.  
‘Yes, I did.’  
‘Yet, here you are.’  
‘Here I am.’  
‘And here I am. One way or another.’  
‘Do you regret-’  
‘Of course not. Regret is for the elderly. I am, however, quite angry.’  
‘You chose the wrong side.’  
‘Wise words, ever spoken by the victor.’  
‘You would have spoken them, had you had the chance.’  
‘But I didn’t, and that makes all the difference.’  
Nero’s hand rested on the rudder.  
‘All the difference in the world.’

Cid turned and faced Nero, both men with one hand on the wheel.

‘Let go of her.’  
‘You don’t get to dictate to me what I will or will not do.’  
‘You’re on my ship, so I damned well shall.’  
‘Then make m-’  
A well-aimed punch to the stomach and Nero staggered backwards, steading himself on the railing.  
‘A low blow, Garlond,’ he spat, one arm clenched around his waist.  
‘I thought you’d appreciate me not punching you in the face, at least.’  
What followed was a splendidly undignified fistfight, which started with boxing and ended in frenzied, exhausted wrestling, an even number of bleeding noses and a variety of scrapes and bruises. Both men were sprawled face up on the deck of the gently humming vessel.

‘You are an empire has-been, Scaeva.’  
‘And you are a glorified carriage driver, Garlond.’  
The exhausted pair looked up at the inflated canopy above their heads, feeling oddly satisfied.  
‘I believe,’ said Cid, ‘in advancement for a greater purpose.’  
‘In that,’ said Nero, ‘we are the same.’  
‘But the nature of our purposes differs.’  
‘The strong rule, the weak follow. Why should I toil for a nation with a penchant for molly-coddling the disenfranchised and the lesser?’  
‘Disenfranchised such as yourself?’  
Nero’s face clouded.  
‘My downfall-’  
‘May yet be the start of something good. You’ve always played the system for all it was worth, and where did it get you in the end?’  
‘Adrift.’  
‘In a sea of possibilities, Nero. We may not see eye to eye on a great many things, but there is still a chance to become more than the pawn of an empire whose thirst for power will lead to its downfall in the end.’  
‘Is that why you left? Abandoning the ship before the inevitable sinking?’

A pause.

‘Because my moral compass told me that enough was enough. We are neither of us purely cerebral beings, Nero. You know it and so do I. You hunger for power, I for freedom and a better world.’  
‘I, too, want a better world.’  
‘But better for whom?’  
‘The deserving.’  
‘So, we come full circle.’  
‘And when the day finally comes when the Eorzean alliance strongarms another nation into joining its ranks, I shall toast to your moral compass. Hells, you’ll probably be the one who made it all possible. To Cid and his ideals.’  
Cid took a deep breath.  
‘You’re not wrong.’  
Both men got up into a sitting position. A gentle breeze floated across the deck and the sun had risen just that little bit higher. Both arms resting on his knees, Cid looked over at his former friend. Long ago, in a past almost forgotten, they had seen eye to eye. Deep down, they still did in some ways.  
‘You have the right of it. I fear what I may become, yet I would walk this path again, were I given the option to choose anew, because I could not possibly do anything else.’  
‘Yet, the unchangeable man would ask another to change. It’s almost crude.’

Cid couldn’t help but smile.

‘You seem less decided on your course, Nero. And while it pains me to acknowledge it, I would rather work with you.’  
‘You’re bleeding all over your sweetheart.’  
‘Seven hells.’  
Cid quickly plugged his nostrils with some cloth, then realised something.  
‘I suppose it’s fitting that the first drops of blood spilled on her deck would be my own.’  
‘Assuming you’ve already bled all over everything else, like a maid when the moon is high.’  
‘Such splendid wit. Maybe you should become a bard.’  
‘I’ll pass on that. I do not much like their outfits. Or lutes, to be frank.’  
‘No one likes lutes, Nero.’  
‘And yet, they persist.’  
‘Empires rise and crumble, but lutes are forever.’

They both laughed, albeit a little hoarsely.  
‘Did you, by any chance, deplete the small cache of ale I had stashed in the aft?’  
‘Not quite yet.’


	2. Prototype (Cid, Nero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero wakes Cid up for a matter of great engineering import.

It was three in the morning, because of course it was.

‘Rouse yourself, Garlond. Inspiration waits for no man.’  
‘Seven hells, Nero.’  
‘The time is now, the place is here.’  
‘Could you toss me a shirt and some-’  
‘You’re fit and in prime condition, Garlond. No need to feel skittish. Just get out of bed.’

One short outfit kerfuffle later and it was just Cid, Nero, some well-placed candles and a blackboard.

‘You see, of course, why this is genius.’  
‘I’m not quite sure I’d call it that. Daring, yes.’  
‘You’re just playing hard to get because I thought if it first. Envy is very unbecoming, Cid.’  
‘Being woken up at this hour is very unbecoming. Why could you not wait until morning?’  
‘You’d be busy.’  
‘Biggs and Wedge would also be there, however. I thought you liked performing in front of a crowd?’  
‘Three is hardly a crowd. Also, they’d applaud me for something as simple as realigning a conduit. It takes genius to truly appreciate genius.’  
‘Lucky me.’  
‘Lucky you, indeed.’

Cid eyed the blackboard, already doing the various calculations in his mind.

‘Riddle me this, Scaeva. What is the purpose of this device?’  
‘An intense beam of aether, aimed directly at a very specific point-’  
‘Defence or attack?’

Nero looked at Cid.

‘I am… undecided.’  
‘Unusual. Multiple applications, then.’  
‘A fair assessment.’  
‘My next issue: scale.’  
‘It’s a prototype.’  
‘And yet, purely scaling up-’  
‘I assume your stock of ceruleum is limited?’  
‘Which brings us to the most pressing of my concerns: your current solution for the divide between ceruleum and unfiltered aether.’

Nero rubbed his chin.

‘You fear some form of explosion?’  
‘Naturally. One need only consider the difference in pressure.’  
‘A minor issue.’  
‘For such a small device, the destruction would still-’  
‘And your solution?’

Cid scratched his head.

‘We need to balance it out, that much is certain. We’d need a filter of some sort.’  
‘I was thinking a type of exchange, including some non-aspected crystals.’  
‘As a type of drain, almost?’  
‘Precisely. See, Garlond? Genius needs genius.’  
‘You’d have to make a system where these would be easy to swap out. Not all that difficult at this stage.’  
‘A simple bit of enchanted leather to function as a cap on the end, to stop the flow when it is not needed.’  
‘For the prototype, yes. But for the ac-’  
‘Capital idea. Do you have a stash of enchanted leather?’  
‘In the second cabinet.’  
‘Always on hand, eh?’  
‘Some machines require good, safe seating. Garlond Ironworks guarantee.’  
‘You poster child.’  
‘By the way, your calculations are off in the fourth li-’  
‘Fix it at your leasure.’

Cid took the crayon and went to work. Occasionally, he’d look over to where Nero was.

‘That tube is a bit on the slim side.’  
‘Prototype.’  
‘That’s no excuse. On that scale, the actual effect-’  
‘Pro-to-type.’  
‘Very well. Just wish you wouldn’t waste my time in the process.’  
‘Time enjoyed wasting is not wasted time.’  
‘Who says I’m enjoying myself?’  
‘Your face.’

Cid opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again quickly because he realised he couldn’t. For a while, they both toiled in blessed silence.

‘Do you have any un-aspected crystals lying about the place?’  
‘Small pieces in a box on the top shelf.’  
‘I’m thinking powdered-’  
‘Sensible. What about the core?’  
‘Small. One seventh?’  
‘One eighth. More stable that way.’  
‘Of course.’

It was surprising and also not how well they worked together. Nero crushed the crystals efficiently and set to work on the housing for the ceruleum and its aether counterpart.  
‘In the back, I’d think.’  
‘Naturally, where else?’  
‘Do you have-’  
‘Left of the-’  
‘I see it.’

Buttons were pressed on a handheld device, a few more crystals crushed. Cid took about half an hour to ensure the ceruleum’s new housing was safe and solid. A sliver of light appeared on the horizon. Nero looked concerned.

‘We need to be quicker, Garlond.’  
‘How did time all of a sudden become an issue?’  
‘Don’t argue. We’ve only got another half hour from the looks of it. Give me the centrepiece.’  
‘Yes, yes. Very well.’  
‘Be quicker, Garlond, you tortoise.’  
‘Nero, I swear-’  
‘You may punch me later. Speed, man.’  
‘I will hold you to that.’

Nero furiously worked on putting the small parts together as the light encroached ever further upon the darkness that was the main workspace of Garlond Ironworks.

‘There. ‘Tis finished.’  
The two men eyed the device eagerly.  
‘The honour is yours, Scaeva.’  
‘Of course.’

Nero pressed a button on the tube-shaped object, which, after an almost imperceptible hum, sprang to life. A long, intense beam of aether stretched out across the entire length of the workshop.

‘Impressive beam length.’  
‘If I were given one gil each time a young lass-’  
‘You’d have zero gil.’  
‘Spoilsport.’  
‘That’s what you get for cheapening the moment.’

Nero smiled.  
‘I’m glad we finished it on time. Now let’s see where…’

He looked around, searching, and Cid was about to ask for what, when a small shape in the corner yawned and stretched.  
‘Lewis. Excellent timing.’

The cat blinked once, slowly.  
‘The real test begins now.’

A small dot of aetherial light appeared before the dark-haired feline, who initially pawed at it with only half-hearted attempts, but soon became engrossed in trying to capture the dot of light as it flitted to and fro. Nero smiled.  
‘Nero…’  
‘Cid.’  
‘Did you wake me up at three o’clock in the bloody morning to help you design and build a potentially explosive cat toy?’  
‘Yes.’

Wedge and Biggs woke up to the sound of yelling, a cat hissing and a whole lot of other, very familiar noise.  
‘Guess we’d better go and pull master Garlond off Nero again,’ said Wedge.  
‘I’ll do it,’ said Biggs. ‘You set the ‘Number of days without incident’-sign back to zero.’


	3. Funk (Cid, Biggs, Wedge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cid has some demons to face.

Cid reorganised the coffee mugs, then reorganised them again. Spotted something on the table that shouldn’t be there and put it away. He looked around for dishes to do but found none. From the doorway leading into the workshop, Biggs and Wedge watched the chief milling about restlessly. They’d never seen him like this.

‘Are you alright, chief?’ Biggs asked.

Cid opened a cupboard, then closed it again. ‘Have we no tablecloths in this bloody workshop?’

‘Tablecloths?’  
‘Yes, Biggs, cloths to put on tables,’ Cid retorted irritably.  
‘He knows what a tablecloth is, chief,’ Wedge replied testily,’ what he means to ask is why you’re looking for one.’  
‘Then that’s what he should have asked, Wedge. I was not aware you were his interpreter.’

Cid halted his search, took a deep breath and looked at his compatriots. ‘My apologies, that was uncalled for.’  
Wedge, head tilted sideways, eyed his employer. ‘Nero will pull through, chief. The thought of annoying you keeps him in the game, I think.’  
‘Wedge has a point there,’ Biggs chimed in.

Cid nodded. ‘Thanks, you two. No doubt you’re right.’ He took at seat at the table, moving a coffee mug around aimlessly. After a few moments of silence, he continued. ‘I’ve found myself wanting, lads. The part of leader was never one I sought out, and with good reason. Mine is not the power to inspire greatness in others by means of motivation and care. Mine is an engineering role, to make the impossible possible. To even or better the odds. Garlond Ironworks is mine, but sometimes I wonder if that shouldn’t be just in name only. Jessie cares more for the people than I do.’ He ran his fingers through his hair, grabbing the locks as if to pull. ‘A leader knows when to give space and when to say: no, you belong with us. When Nero offered to stay behind, I was more than happy to oblige. Of course, there was a risk he’d be attacked or… or worse, but I still let him do as he pleased because it was the easier option. A true leader would have made him come along, odds be damned.’

‘Chief,’ Wedge started, but Cid cut him off.  
‘There is no excuse! There is no arguing this out, no nuance or mayhap or had-I-but, what’s done is done and Nero could have met an untimely end because I shirked my duty as chief of the Ironworks. What a pisspoor way to act. No one should have to suffer for my poor leadership, yet here we all are! You barely made it out with your lives because of what I neglected to do!’

His face resting on the lower part of his palms, his shoulders rocking, the boys saw something they’d never, ever seen before; the chief crying his heart out. Sounds would leave his mouth involuntarily that he’d tried to cover up, tears were streaming down his face and his nose was running. Biggs and Wedge were taken aback. They’d only ever seen the chief in full control of all his faculties. Indeed, they often wondered if he slept or did any of the things normal people had to do on a daily basis. This was unsettling.

‘I don’t know what to do, I don’t-’ Cid started.  
‘Pull yourself together!’ Wedge screamed. ‘You’ve indulged enough.’  
‘Wedge,’ Biggs chided, but the Lalafell would not be silenced.  
‘It’s been enough. You’re so bloody selfish. You’re not sad because we were injured. You’re sad because YOU made a mistake and YOU hate being wrong about things! Just own up to it! We already know!’  
‘Do not say I don’t care about the people I work with!’ Cid roared in a tear-stained voice.  
‘I’m not, chief. What I AM saying is that you care about how your decisions affect how other people see YOU a lot more.’ Wedge looked Cid straight in the eye, and the engineer felt levels of shame he’d never even considered possible.  
‘I’m sorry, Wedge. Biggs. You deserve better.’  
‘Damn right we do,’ Wedge replied, ‘and you’re going to pick up your own slack by getting out of this funk you’re in and being the Cid nan Garlond we’re actually willing to follow into all seven hells. We’re not working here because you’re one of the men and we’re all on equal footing. We work for you because you give us the opportunity to rise above what we would otherwise be able to accomplish. I follow you because you remind me that in order to achieve that which we proclaim, freedom through technology, we must push ourselves and keep on pushing ourselves until we manage exactly that, and nothing less will do.’

The young Lalafell’s face was now decidedly more red than it had been, and he looked as if he were ready to explode. Biggs was looking at his companion in shock. He’d never seen Wedge this angry before. It seems like today was just that kind of day. Cid was looking at Wedge, a hurt expression on his face.

‘Chief, I know Wedge doesn’t have what you’d call tact, but he’s not wrong about why we’re here, ’ Biggs chimed in. ‘We don’t expect miracles. We’ve known since the beginning that your strength lies in building, inventing, coming up with all these amazing new concepts. We owe you a lot. What we don’t look to you for is the TLC kind of leadership. We don’t need coddling, we need to know you’ll lead us into a world where we’ve made life better for everyone. That’s what we want.’

‘That being said,’ Wedge added, ‘leaving Nero behind was poor judgement, and that cannot happen again. You need to step up your game in all areas, chief, it’s now or never. Omega won’t settle for us to be less than at our best, and in order to be that, you’ll have to remember we’re in this together, all of us, whether you think about us or not. So give us something to follow and we’ll remind you that we’re there. We won’t let you run off without us.’ Wedge, at this point, was also crying. ‘We’re not leaving!’

Cid reached out with his gloved arm and hugged him for all he was worth.

‘I’ll be better, Wedge. I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.’  
‘If you don’t stop apologising, I’m going to stuff that oven mitt you call a glove into your mouth, chief.’  
‘Mind your manners, lad, this glove has seen greatness and will see more before its inevitable successor takes its place.’  
Biggs smiled. ‘Shall I put the kettle on, chief?’  
‘That would save my life, Biggs, in ways you cannot fathom.’  
Wedge wrestled his way out of Cid’s gloved hold. ‘What now, chief?’  
‘We get to work, Wedge. We can’t let Nero think we’re just wasting away in his absence, now can we?’

Wedge nodded.

That night, or some might say morning, when Cid had called it a day after a 12-hour shift full of brainstorming, calculating and recalculating, Biggs and Wedge left the workshop in search of their beds. Wedge seemed deep in thought.  
‘What’s eating you up, then?’ Biggs asked.  
‘I may have been a bit harsh on the chief today.’  
‘A bit?’  
‘Alright, a lot. I’m just not sure what good it’ll do, though. We can only hope, in the end.’

Biggs thought a moment. ‘Did you mean all that? Everything you said?’  
‘About the chief being selfish? Absolutely. I may be young, but I know self-indulgence when I see it, and there’s no shame in calling a spade what it is: a spade.’  
Wedge shook his head as if to reorganise the contents. ‘The chief is a great man. Not in a caring sense, but in other ways. The sooner he comes to terms with that, the better. Personally, I think he’s afraid of what he’ll become if he doesn’t play the caring leader part.’  
‘Which is what?’  
‘His father.’

In his chamber, Cid lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Nero’s last words before leaving the Sigmascape still clung to him like cold sweat. Embrace who you are, they said. Accept it. Unfetter those chains and unleash your true potential. He rubbed his eyes, red and tired from a long day’s work. Why was the thought so haunting and at the same time so, so desirable?  
He got up, walked to his desk, took a piece of paper and hastily scribbled something down.

‘There. Now quit plaguing me until the morrow,’ he said to the empty room.

Sleep hit him hard that night, but at least he’d made the first step. It would have to do.


	4. Climb (Cid, Nero, Raubahn, Warrior of Light [mentioned])

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some folk are just not meant for climbing things.

It wasn’t that the spectacle in itself was majestic in any way. More the sort of thing one could not look away from, like a mishap with a carriage or a Chocobo throwing its rider or a dinghy sinking slowly into the water, mere yalms from dry land. It was, in short, more a sort of fascinating catastrophe. Cid took another bite of his dango, only to note that a stick had disappeared from his plate.

‘Cid, old friend. I didn’t know you had a sweet tooth.’  
‘When in Kugane…’ Cid left the rest unsaid. Nero, meanwhile, was biting heartily into the dango he’d taken.  
‘You know, you do have your own money.’  
‘I dow, bud ta’ing yourf if mowe sati’fwyin.’  
‘Don’t talk with your mouth full, you pillock.’  
Nero shrugged. ‘What are you watching?’  
Cid pointed to the tower. ‘That.’

Nero looked, unsure of what exactly Cid was pointing at, but then he saw.

‘What in the-‘  
‘My thoughts exactly,’ Cid replied.  
‘Why is he climbing the tower?’ Nero said, aghast.  
It was Cid’s turn to shrug. ‘I couldn’t possibly say, to be honest. It seems our friend has set himself a challenge.’  
‘How is this tower a challenge, exactly? The man has felled eikons, reclaimed entire countries, has a direct link to some form of goddess, so how-‘  
‘Just watch,’ Cid said.  
‘Very well,’ Nero responded, reaching for the last dango stick, only to find it already in Cid’s hand. Folding his arms, he looked as their fabled Warrior of Light, the stuff of legend, the cause of many a glint in a young maiden’s eye, made a jump… and missed. Tried the jump again… and missed.

‘Why… doesn’t he just use his hands, Garlond?’  
‘A mystery for the ages, Scaeva. Perhaps this the challenge he’s set himself.’  
‘That’s not a challenge, that’s pure folly. The man is not bereft of arms, nor will he ever be.’

A third shadow, general Raubahn’s, joined them in watching.

‘General, what brings you here?’ Cid asked.  
‘Nothing too serious. Just needed to have a chat with our favourite trading company concerning trade routes to Ala Mhigo. I heard something was going on at Kugane Tower, so I came to investigate. Also, as someone with only one arm, I take offense at him not using either of his. If you have it, then by the Twelve make use of it.’  
‘See?’ Nero said. ‘The general speaks sense. This whole endeavour is a complete waste of time.’  
Cid nodded. ‘I can’t say I disagree with you. He’s been trying this for two days now.’  
‘TWO DAYS?!’ If Nero had had any coffee, he’s have done a spit-take.  
Raubahn rubbed his face. ‘The lad’s clearly got some priority issues.’

Around them, Nero now noted there were other people watching the Warrior of Light attempting to jump from beam to beam and make his way up the tower. A man leading a Chocobo shook his head. ‘I could offer him a lift if he really wants to get up there. Old Feathers over here is strong enough, let me tell you. The loads she can carry-‘  
‘Yes, yes,’ Nero interrupted, ‘I’m sure you have a fine bird, now let’s watch a very tall Roegadyn make an ass of himself. We’ll probably never see it again.’  
‘You know,’ Cid commented, ‘that’s the other thing I don’t understand. Clearly some of these nooks he’s trying to jump into were not meant to handle a man of his stature, and yet he persists.’  
‘Never underestimate the spirit of a man who’s facing a challenge,’ Raubahn responded. ‘Nevertheless, he should really just come down. Two days is more than enough.’

There was a sharp intake of breath from the crowd as the Warrior of Light dropped down onto a roof quite a way below him, getting up immediately to go back to climbing. A few steps down from where they were watching, Cid saw a man nearly collapse.

‘Are you alright?’ he asked.  
The man steadied himself and turned around. ‘Yes, I’m very well, thank you. Just watching my handiwork.’  
‘Your handiwork?’  
‘Yes. I am one of the builders of Kugane Tower, and while we never received any stipulations about potentially falling Roegadyn, it is an immense relief to see the roof holding up so well, no matter how many times he falls. And believe me, he has fallen a lot.’  
‘A fair thing to be proud of,’ Nero said, looking up again. ‘You know what? I’m going to get some more dango.’  
‘Bring me some too, would you?’ Cid asked.  
Nero gave him a look. ‘Sure thing, chief.’  
‘And me,’ Raubahn added.  
‘What am I? Everyone’s dango servant?’ Nero grumbled, but left anyway.  
Raubahn turned to Cid. ‘Shall we find a comfortable spot to sit, then?’  
Cid nodded. ‘Sounds like a plan. Knowing Argryss, he’ll be at it for a while. Stubborn as a Yak, that man.’


	5. Progress (Cid, Nero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Cid had never had a change of heart, and what of Nero?

When the Primus Architectus walked in, you knew. His gait was a heavy one, as uncompromising as his vision. Cid nan Garlond, offspring of Midas nan Garlond and child prodigy grown into manhood with an intellect every bit as sharp as his patience for stupidity was non-existent, surveyed progress on his latest project. His engineers were working overtime, but nothing less was expected or desirable. It was rumoured that the chief architect himself never slept, and his slightly sunken eyes seemed to indicate this was not far from the truth.

‘Ariel, give me an update and make it one worth hearing.’  
A young Garlean approached with a stack of papers covered in calculations and intricate drawings.  
‘We are on schedule, Primus. The last parts arrived this morning, par for the course, and we’re working on amplifying the power unit as we speak.’  
He adjusted his glasses as the amount of sweat gushing down his face made his nose slippery. Cid looked down at the young man, which was no mean feat since Ariel was about a hand taller.  
‘Calm yourself, Ariel,’ he commented drily, ‘you’re not being tried for treason. This is a simple progress report. Now wipe that disgusting moisture off your face and go about your business.’  
The young man bowed deeply, grateful to be released, and scuttled out of view.

Cid made his way to the power unit, where a battery of engineers was busy making the latest adjustments to the core relay network.  
‘Scaeva, report!’ Cid yelled, causing a few of the engineers to jump at the sudden eruption of sound. He did not need to raise his voice but he did so enjoy the result. A clang followed by a sudden rush of movement, and the lanky engineer stuck his head out of the power unit, a pair of goggles covering his eyes.  
‘Good morning to you too, Garlond.’  
‘Young Ariel could barely contain his piss when talking to me, so I felt it would be wiser to get an update straight from the horse’s mouth,’ Cid remarked, the icicles that were his eyes piercing their way through the other prodigy’s skull.  
‘You cannot expect greatness from everyone,’ Nero commented.  
‘Indeed not,’ Cid noted with no lack of disdain, ‘but basic control over bodily functions is surely not too much to ask. One can only hope he does not sweat all over the mechanisms.’

Nero took off the goggles, meeting the Architectus’ blue eyes with his own.  
‘Sweaty admirers aside, you might want to come and take a look at the current setup I have in here. It’s quite the wonder if I do say so myself.’  
Cid sauntered over to the core and stepped inside. Nero had already gone in and was making some last tweeks to achieve perfection.  
‘Behold, a miracle,’ he said.  
Cid peered into the network before him, following every single wire, tube and spring to its foundation, running a finger along the smooth metal casings.  
‘Truly elegant, Nero,’ he said, ‘you’ve surpassed yourself.’  
Nero smirked. ‘Did you expect anything else, my fellow prodigy?’

Cid grabbed Nero by the front of his collar and pulled him down so his face was ilms away from his own, looking him straight in the eye.  
‘I expect to be obeyed in my own workshop. All privileges you have, you have earned through your ingenuity and hard work, but do not assume you can draw upon old familiarities whenever it behoves you to do so. Do not ever, EVER forget who became Primus Architectus and who did not.’  
Nero did not break eye contact. ‘I know this all too well, Garlond. You would never let me forget it.’

Cid released him and strode out of the power unit, leaving Nero to glare at him as he went. Putting his goggles back on, he went back to work. There were still a few more improvements to be made while the rest of the engineers were doing the grunt work. This, the central relay, was his magnum opus to date. His masterpiece. His calculations had been exact, the execution flawless. He flipped a switch on the local power supply he’d brought in for testing, and as he watched the various conduits hum to life, he truly felt like a man conducting an orchestra. Such a beautiful melody…

Cid, noticing the hum, could not help but smirk. Nero had always been a hopeless romantic for the art. It was one of the reasons he’d taken him on, despite his reputation for being a difficult man. Of course Nero was a difficult man. Genius required nothing less. Still, he needed to be put in his place.

‘Where did you want us to do the field testing, Primus?’ One of the lead engineers on the project asked, placing a number of maps on the table in front of him. Cid barely glanced at them, until a specific one caught his eye.  
‘Here, I should think. Close enough to not be too big of an inconvenience in terms of travel time, and only lightly populated.’  
‘Primus, would you not rather pick one of the colonies to-’  
‘Did I stutter?’ was the clipped response.  
The engineer hesitated. ‘No, Primus. It shall be done.’  
Cid gave a small smile. ‘Do let the others know, would you? Scaeva in particular would like to hear of this, I’m sure.’

His work here being at an end, Cid strode out of Hangar One of the Ironworks and into the next one, where his current favourite project was just kicking off and he was eager to get the ball rolling on some of the more intricate parts of the design.

At the end of the day, Hangar One found out about the testing site. Most engineers responded with grumblings and furrowed brows. Testing on their own soil sounded wrong to them, but the Primus’ word was law. The only engineer who made not a single peep when he heard the news was Nero. A pall had spread across the tall man’s face, and he was staring blankly ahead at nothing in particular.  
‘Garlond, you have gone too far…’ he whispered softly to the still air.

What exactly happened in Hangar One that night was never quite cleared up, but the destruction of its contents was absolute. The heat had been unbearable for days on end, and the projects in adjacent hangars had to be put on temporary hold. The Primus was not amused. What amused him even less was the fact that he was now missing one of his best engineers. He knew full well what Nero had done and why he had done it, but it still surprised him. Surely, progress needed to be made? Surely, some long-forgotten relatives in far-away, rural parts of the empire were not such important pieces in the overall clockwork that was Garlemald? He felt the man had overreacted.

Nero, meanwhile, was keeping a low profile, keeping off the roads as he headed for the only safe place he could think of: Eorzea.


	6. Guest (Nero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Alphascape, Nero gets a visit from some form a strange woman who’s questioning his decisions.

He sat next to his campfire and tried to find that part of his mind which wasn’t constantly whirring or boiling over with some notion or hint of an idea. Which meant, in short, that Nero was trying to find a part of his mind where his mind wasn’t. The crackling fire was some comfort, but not enough to take his mind away entirely from the recent days’ events. He rubbed his neck, trying to get rid of a knot that had gathered there at the base near his shoulders. He sighed.

‘Good evening.’

He had no idea where she came from or who she was. All he knew was that she seemed strangely out place here in the desert in clothing that seemed meant for neither travel nor fighting.

‘Good evening to you. I wasn’t expecting another traveller, so I must confess you caught me off-guard a bit.’  
She shrugged.  
‘Don’t worry. I knew I would.’  
She sat down next to him without even asking, folding her arms across her knees. ‘So, Nero-’  
‘You know me?’  
‘I do.’  
‘Might I have the pleasure of your name, milady?’  
‘If it mattered, but it does not. You may call me Plinth.’  
Nero frowned. ‘What manner of name is this?’  
‘A temporary one.’

Nero shrugged. He was already confused, why make matters worse by thinking too much about something as simple as a name.  
‘Very well, lady Plinth. I am at your mercy.’  
She smiled at him. It wasn’t unpleasant to see. Her eyes reflected the fire beautifully. She looked at him blankly for a moment, mumbled something about overindulgence and keeping it clean, then thought for a moment.  
‘I was wondering why you left. It seemed such a waste.’  
Nero blinked. ‘Left where?’  
‘Rhalgr’s Reach. The Ironworks.’  
‘Ah, I see. You can’t expect me to run after Garlond the whole damn day, now can you? I am a free agent with my own agenda. Surely you see that I have no need-’

She looked at him and he stopped.

‘You looked so sad,’ she said.  
‘I think you’re mistaking me for someone else there. As you can see, my dear, the future is mine to shape as I will. Sadness does not figure into the equation.’  
She smiled. ‘And yet, when Cid spoke of friendship and belonging, you were sad.’

Nero frowned. Had she been there? He thought they’d been alone, except for the Warrior of Light and the snack-sized Chocobo they’d picked up along the way. No, he did not remember her, and he was pretty damn sure he would have. Perhaps a more guarded stance was in order.

‘I assure you, no such expression ever appeared on my handsome face, madam. If that will be all, I suggest you make your way to wherever your destination might lie.’  
She smiled a bit sadly. ‘While such a defensive stance was expected, I do wish we could forego this tango and get to the point where you realise that you are better as a team than you are apart, and you’d have more resources at your disposal as a member of the Ironworks. Also…’ she looked at him, ‘…it is where your friends are.’

Nero wanted to say she was wrong. It was on his lips and yet. Yet…

‘You do not know me, do not presume to think for me,’ he snapped.’ For all I know, you’re just an image concocted by the rocks around me. An internal thought process posing as an external creature. A type of sand madness.’  
He rubbed his forehead. Although most of the damage and pain had vanished, he still felt like his brow was a few sizes too chunky for him. It didn’t sit right at all. None of this did.  
‘I would prefer to sleep now, if it is all the same to you, strange pile of rocks questioning my motives.’  
‘Of course, your decisions are your own and I can only let you do as you please.’ She got up, dusting the sand from her backside. ‘I would hope you’ll reconsider, however. As one uprooted traveller to another, you do tire of the role eventually. At least some of us do.’ She gave him a look which he felt down to his marrow. ‘A life as adrift as yours only brings with it a temporary joy. It quickly becomes a series of activities to keep the mind from realising that the heart, too, has needs.’  
She walked past him and into the night. ‘Safe travels, Nero.’  
‘Goodbye, moving pile of rocks.’

He heard her chortle in the darkness but could no longer see her. He prodded the fire with a stick to liven it up somewhat, maybe to catch a glimpse of her. He really should have let her stay. Sending a fellow traveller away in the middle of the night was most unbecoming and terrible travel etiquette. Yet, peering into the darkness, he did not see anything. Looking down on the ground, he noticed she hadn’t left any footsteps behind either. Perhaps she had just been a pile of rocks or a stream of consciousness he needed to face. He shook his head, touching the upper part of the nose between the eyes, where one of Omega’s creatures had hit him. It was still a bit tender, and more than likely the cause of this strange apparition.

He went to bed and decided he’d think no more of it. A decision, once made, was not unmade.  
Also, he was pretty low on funds at present and Garlond would wring every last gil he had out of him for the expenses he’d incurred during his little Omega sojourn. And while he could consider the man his, deep breath, equal, he was unwilling to become the man’s serf for any reason, financial or otherwise.

Nero fell asleep with a smile on his face, imagining the look on Cid’s face as he was presented with the overview of incurred expenses. He’d definitely be on his mind a good long while.


	7. Flow (Nero, Cid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It's a hot day, and even responsible engineers need an outing..._

The heat was actually quite stifling when he thought about it. Nero tol Scaeva had rid himself of as many layers as he dared, which was all of them. Perhaps this was why Cid was upset.

‘For the love of my ability to see, Nero, could you please wear some smallclothes at least?!’ the exasperated engineer said.  
‘Why Garlond, I’d almost think you skittish around your brethren. Surely the sight of my splendid form does not create any insurmountable urges-?’  
‘Please don’t talk anymore.’  
Nero shrugged. If this was how it was going to be, then so be it. He strutted onto the balcony of the current location of the Ironworks and surveyed the land. It truly was a splendidly hot day, he thought to himself as he stood there soaking up the sun’s rays.

The building was not made for this amount of warmth, and the inside was even worse than the outside. Cid Garlond was acutely aware of this, as he was currently part of the way into Maggie’s mechanical innards, fidgeting with the connector between the cannon and the power unit, and the heat was nothing to sneeze at. He’d gives Biggs and Wedge the day off, but could not get Nero to leave, no matter how hard he tried.  
‘Take a break, Garlond. It’s for your own good,’ came the naked comment from the balcony. Cid grumbled. Having Nero around was one thing, but having this much of him visible to the naked eye, pun very much intended, was more than the engineer had any desire to witness.  
‘I’m busy,’ he responded, wiping the sweat off his brow with a cloth that really couldn’t hold any more of the stuff if it had wanted to. He dropped it to the floor unceremoniously and pulled himself up into the seat, hanging his head back over the edge and taking a few deep breaths. Even the air was hot.

Meanwhile, the soft sound of bare feet on stone could be heard as Nero strutted back in and made his way to one of the workbenches, going through boxes and drawers, clearly looking for something.  
‘What are you doing?’ Cid said in a monotone voice, head still turned upwards, very busy not looking at the other Garlean’s birthday suit.  
‘Something of great import, and you’d do well to join me in the search,’ was the response.  
‘I’m on it,’ Cid said, not moving an inch.  
‘Your help is invaluable as always,’ Nero replied, carrying on the search. ‘Aha! There we are.’

A quick patter of feet and Nero was once again outside, stretching out the looking glass he’d found and taking in the surroundings. ‘I think that… yes, there we are! Salvation, Garlond!’  
Cid looked up. ‘What are you on about?’  
Nero beckoned him. ‘Come and see, old bean. A most splendid discovery, indeed.’  
Cid did not want to stand so close to his naked companion, but curiosity got the better of him and he got up, walked up to Nero, took the looking glass and looked in the direction indicated.  
‘Is that… a lake?’  
‘I would wager my good looks that it is,’ Nero responded.

Cid lowered the looking glass, a smile on his face. ‘Shall we take the Exelsior for a trip?’  
Nero smiled like the coeurl who got the fish. ‘I say we shall.’  
‘Then you’d better attempt a modicum of dress. This is not a nude flight,’ Cid commented dryly.  
Nero shrugged. ‘If you insist, but the thought of the cool breeze on my nethers-’  
‘Dress. Now.’

A few moments later, the engines of Cid’s personal aircraft hummed to life, and the engineer was already feeling a lot better being on board and at her steering wheel. Nero surfaced a short while later, dressed in what was indeed a modicum of dress: a pair of shorts, some flip-flops, a shirt hanging open and flapping in the breeze caused by the propellers, and of course, for how could it be otherwise, his pair of signature sunglasses. Cid also noted that he was carrying a satchel and a blanket.  
‘What on earth are you bringing that for?’ Cid asked, astonished.  
‘I assume you still stock your lady with refreshments of the liquid kind?’ Nero asked, ignoring the earlier question.  
‘I- yes. Of course.’  
‘Splendid, then we’re ready to cast off.’ Nero tossed the satchel and blanket into a corner, stood next to Cid and pointed ahead. ‘Excelsior, engage!’

Cid gave him a dirty look but cast off anyway. He was not getting into this argument again about being a glorified carriage driver. Nero, meanwhile, was enjoying the ride immensely. The whir of the engine, the feeling of the wind through his hair and on his skin was a true delight. Surely Garlond wasn’t missing out on this? He took a moment to look at his rival, and noted with some joy that at least the man had taken off that ridiculously stuffy coat he’d taken to wearing, and was just wearing his plain blacksmith’s uniform. Still far too much clothing for a day such as this, but Nero did note that he, too, was closing his eyes from time to time, appreciating the sensation of the breeze caused by the movement of the ship cutting its way through the air.

It didn’t take them long to reach their destination. From up close, the lake looked even more pleasant than what they’d been able to see through the looking glass. The water rippled as Cid lowered the _Excelsior_ into a clearing. Nero rubbed his hands together, eager to get going. He grabbed his satchel and blanket and practically jumped off the ship before Cid had even set her down properly.  
‘Nero, slow down,’ Cid yelled, but without any result as the taller Garlean bounded for the lake.  
As the _Excelsior_ touched the ground, Cid took a deep breath and looked around. The lake was about 60 yalms to the southwest of the ship and hugged by trees with the exception of the area they’d just landed in. There was bird song and all seemed peaceful, but Cid never went anywhere without his gunblade, so he placed it in the holster on his upper thigh just in case, grabbed some drink from the hold in the aft of the ship and strode off in the direction of the water.  
Nero, meanwhile, had spread out the blanket and had taken off his flip-flops. He lay on his back, wiggling his toes and humming a pleasant tune as Cid reached the cloth.  
‘Sit down, Garlond. It’s time we celebrate the good life.’ The taller Garlean sat up, reaching for the satchel and pulling out a selection of dried fruits, nuts and cured meats. Cid raised an eyebrow.  
‘You brought lunch?’  
‘What would be the point of this outing, if not to have a picnic?’ Nero responded, slightly irritated.  
‘I just wasn’t expecting it,’ Cid responded in earnest. He really wasn’t. It seemed like such a kind gesture, and he had not thought Nero capable of it. No, that wasn’t true. He should be honest. The Nero in his head would not be capable. The actual Nero was a person, and every person was capable of kindness. That was what Cid believed and he really should extend that belief to encompass his nemesis from the Academy. Nero, meanwhile, was sulking.  
‘I suppose I should make good on your views of me and just eat all of this myself,’ he grumbled.  
‘I apologise,’ Cid said. ‘My misgivings are mine alone, and some of them are likely not even warranted. It is hard to let go of old gripes.’  
The two men sat in silence for a moment as they gathered their thoughts.  
‘If you’re hungry enough to apologise, I suppose you may share in this bounty,’ Nero remarked at last.  
‘Thank you,’ Cid responded, grabbing some of the fruit and leaning back on his elbows while munching.

The food disappeared surprisingly fast, and before long the Garleans lay on their backs and lounged as a gentle breeze floated across the meadow. Nero propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at his relaxed short-arse of a companion.  
‘Why are you still wearing those blasted goggles? You’ll get the weirdest goggle tan lines. It’s quite unbecoming.’  
Cid looked up at Nero and sighed. The man had a point. He sat up, moved his hands up to his forehead, lifted up off the goggles just as a breeze floated by. His third eye practically sang with joy as the air flowed across it on its way to other, stranger places, and Cid couldn’t help moaning softly. Nero smiled.  
‘It’s been a while since you lasted aired the old forehead sprout, I see? I swear you practically came just now.’  
Cid did a double take. ‘Wh- I- No! That’s not what I sound like when I come at all!’  
Nero laughed. It was a most unbecoming laugh for a man of his position, had he still been a general. They were supposed to have these deep, chesty laughs, like they’d just hatched an evil scheme, possibly accompanied by fists placed on either side of the body and a head pointed upwards at a 45-degree angle. This laugh, however, was of a higher pitch and slightly chaotic as Nero tried to remember how to breathe at the same time. Cid blushed. Then laughed, closing his eyes as his body gasped for air.  
Once the two of them had regained control of at least most of their faculties, Cid shook his head. Nero got on his feet, taking off his shirt and starting on the buttons of his shorts.  
‘Nero, I-’  
‘Don’t flatter yourself, Garlond. I’m going for a swim,’ the tall man responded with a tone laced with both arrogance and mirth in equal measure.  
‘I wasn’t going to-,’ but Cid stopped himself. There really was no point to saying anything. Nero tossed his shorts aside and walked the last few yalms to the water’s edge. He stepped in gingerly, but the water really was quite pleasant. He waded in until the water reached just below his waist, then dove. The deeper water was definitely chilly, which was a welcome circumstance considering the current state of the weather above. He scanned the bottom for interesting objects out of force of habit but saw nothing of interest. Once he’d run out of oxygen, he resurfaced, taking long, deep breaths and swimming lazily on his back. He wished he could just float, but alas. That ship had passed him by and his body refused to stay above water unless he made an active effort of swimming at least a little.

A loud splash shook Nero out of his water-related pondering as a presumably naked Cid resurfaced, rubbing the water out of his eyes.  
‘Well well, look who decided to join me,’ Nero smirked. ‘Couldn’t resist a helping of the old pond life, could you?’  
‘What can I say? I have a friend who is excellent at leading by example,’ Cid responded, surprised at his own phrasing. Did he just pay Nero a compliment?  
Nero too was slightly taken aback, but the tall man hid it well behind the usual wall of snark. ‘I can’t let my favourite acolyte down, surely.’  
‘Don’t get a big head, or at least not a bigger one,’ Cid warned, swimming a bit further in and turning around so he, too, was swimming on his back and facing the sky. The two men circled around like this for a while in silence, soaking in water and calm.  
‘Cid…’ Nero started, not quite knowing what he was going to say next.  
‘Nero…’ Cid replied in similar fashion, but a lot closer than Nero had thought he was. He looked around to see that his fellow engineer was scarce a yalm behind his head.  
‘Could we perhaps have more days like these?’ Nero asked with guarded optimism.  
‘If we can escape Jessie and the weather permits it, I have no objections,’ Cid responded frankly. Floating in the water like this, he practically felt the stiffness in his limbs and shoulders fall away and sink to the bottom of the lake. Sure, he still had a long list of things that needed to be done, but none of those mattered and he was not doing them here and now.  
‘Good,’ Nero responded. ‘Excellent.’  
‘Ensuring the happiness of our employees is an Ironworks prerogative,’ Cid continued.  
‘You’re still a poster child, Garlond,’ Nero replied, but with less sarcasm than the last time he’d said it.  
‘At least I’m actually on a poster,’ Cid responded dryly.  
‘Touché. Fancy a dive?’  
Cid turned upright, facing Nero. ‘Are you suggesting we go on a hunt?’  
Nero followed suit, facing Cid and grinning. ‘Nothing fancy, just whoever manages to find something interesting returns to the shore with it, and we can see who’s got the better eye for detail.’  
Cid stretched the muscles in his neck. ‘Very well, let us begin,’ he said. Neither of them wasted any time, as they both went underwater, each swimming in the opposite direction. For a while, the Garleans did nothing but dive, resurface in disappointment, only to dive again. Cid at some point thought he spotted something reflecting light, but upon closer examination it was just a piece of glass from a bottle someone must have dropped in the lake many years ago. As he surfaced for what felt like the 15th time, he saw some restless movement in the water. Surely Nero hadn’t found anything? Then again, the man had the senses of a magpie, and Cid really ought to have known better than to join the man in a challenge based purely on luck and the ability to find shiny objects. The answer to his question came in the shape of a Garlean damn near launching himself from the water and swimming to the shore with a speed one would usually attach to hunting beastkin.  
‘GARLOND! RUN!’ he shrieked. Cid was about to say running in water was about the most useless thing he could think of, but a large shape moving towards him in the water made him rethink that statement and any activity other than swimming like mad.

Two large arms poked out above the water as the huge Uragnite rose from the depths to claim the beanpole who had dared lay a hand on her eggs. Granted, Nero had simply mistaken them for overly large pearls before he remembered that those generally did not simply lay together in a large field, but by then he’d already done the thing he really shouldn’t have. Cid, being closer to the shore, ran the last few yalms until he’d reached the water’s edge, ran to where his clothes were and grabbed his gunblade.  
‘NERO! DIVE!’ he shouted. Nero immediately did what was asked, and Cid fired at the giant mass about to lay claim to his friend. The Uragnite shrieked as she turned away, her arms touching her singed head, shielding it from further assault. Nero had reached the shore, grabbed his things and didn’t stop running until he reached the _Excelsior_ , Cid following close behind, holding his clothes under one arm while his gunblade was aimed at the Uragnite in case the creature advanced further, which it had a mind to, seeing as it was now at least twice as mad.  
‘I’ll fire, you fly,’ Nero said as they jumped on board. Cid threw him his weapon and started the airship. The engines hummed to life and Nero took aim and fired once again, hitting the creature in the exact same spot Cid had earlier.  
‘Beautiful craftsmanship,’ he mumbled. ‘Very precise.’  
‘Thank you,’ Cid said. ‘Weapons are not really my field.’  
‘An absolute waste if you ask me,’ Nero replied, knowing full well that this was a sore spot for his erstwhile colleague in the science division of the Garlean army.  
‘I have no regrets,’ Cid responded as the _Excelsior_ flew into the air and off to safety.

‘Well, that was certainly more eventful than I’d hoped for,’ Nero commented, sitting down on the deck with an audible thud.  
‘Indeed. A splendid location, certainly, but perhaps we must take better care next time so as not to disturb the wildlife.’  
‘A not unreasonable suggestion,’ Nero replied, feeling the chill of air flowing across his bare, wet skin. ‘Garlond, does your splendid vessel perhaps carry a towel or two?’  
‘Sadly, no,’ Cid said, shivering for the same reason. Now that they were higher up, he set the _Excelsior_ into hover mode so it wouldn’t be as cold, and took a moment to wipe off some of the wetness with his hands, moving them down his arms and legs. Nero had taken the blanket and was using it in lieu of an actual towel. As both men got dressed, Cid couldn’t help but giggle a little. Nero snorted.  
‘We are such a pair of absolute shits,’ Cid laughed.  
Nero grinned. ‘I guess some things remain the same.’  
‘Do you remember when we went to the cave-’ Cid started.  
‘With those bloody bears-’ Nero added.  
‘We had no weapons-’  
‘The only thing we had going for us was being so scrawny the things lost interest after we’d stashed ourselves in a crevice near the opening.’  
‘You more than me, Nero. I was beginning to get actual muscle at the time,’ Cid remarked with a tone more akin to one Nero would adopt when boasting.  
‘I will settle for being taller. Women find it charming when I lift them up to hitherto unseen heights,’ Nero huffed. ‘At least they can lean on your head when they’re in need of support.’  
‘That’s a nice thing about Eorzea, Nero. I’m still above average height.’  
‘Count your blessings while you have them, Garlond,’ Nero replied, donning his shades once more.  
‘Nero, would it kill you to call me Cid?’ the shorter Garlean asked.  
‘Cid… Cid...’ Nero said, rolling the name around in his mouth like that first sip of wine to assess whether or not to keep it or ask for a different vintage. ‘I suppose it will suffice in a pinch, but Garlond has a nicer lilt to it. A certain spring, almost like a melody.’  
Without even looking at his companion, Nero knew he’d probably taken this too far, but he was never a man for half measures. ‘However, I will call you what you like. Anything for the man who saved me from the dreaded beast of the lake.’  
Cid smirked. ‘I’ll hold you to that. Let’s head back. I have a feeling Jessie is in the workshop, probably angry because I forgot to lock the door on the way out.’  
‘Really, Garl- Cid. You ought to know better.’  
‘I really ought to.’

The rest of the journey was spent in silence as the two men readjusted to the thought of being back in the workshop. Back with everyone else. Soon enough, Nero would forget all about his promise and go back to calling him ‘Garlond’ as usual, but Cid didn’t mind. At least for a time, they’d once again been something akin to friends. It was a memory worth keeping.


End file.
